


Merlin comes out

by Woahtherebuddy567



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Timeline, Coming Out, Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, Just Merlin being gay by himself, Merlin comes out, Mild Language, Miscommunication, No Merther, Same as Canon - Freeform, just Merlin thinking Gaius will be homophobic), just with the gay stuff, not an Modern AU, sorry :(
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 21:00:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21434629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woahtherebuddy567/pseuds/Woahtherebuddy567
Summary: Merlin comes out to Gaius. He's a nervous wreck obviously, but Gaius is a good father figure :)(This is my second fic ever, so any feedback is appreciated! And if you see any spelling or punctuation mistakes I want to fix those!)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 52





	Merlin comes out

Merlin paced his room. How was he going to tell Gaius This. Ever since he had come to Camelot Gaius had supported him. He had understood Merlin’s situation and had helped him hide his magic from Uther. But being gay was different. Gaius wouldn’t understand. He wouldn’t be able to offer advice. He may not even want to once he found out. That was Merlin’s biggest fear, not that Gaius would tell anyone else, but that he would no longer want Merlin around. Despite all those fears here Merlin was, pacing as nervous as ever. He could no longer stand to hide this from his only confidant.  
He’d been trying to work up the courage for months now, but hadn’t been offered an opportunity until two weeks ago when Aurther announced a week long hunting trip. They left tomorrow. This way if things went badly he could give Gaius a few days to cool off before he had to face him again, or if things went very badly, give himself a few days to get the hell out of Camelot.  
He still hadn’t quite worked out just how he should do it. ‘Suprise I’m gay’ was a bit to casual for an anouncment that could get him killed, and yet he had the urge to try and play it off. No big deal here, just like him and Gaius did with his magic. Or Merlin did with his magic, Gaius seemed a bit more concerned than him at all times.  
His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the door opening. Gaius was home. Merlin was just about shaking from head to toe, but managed to calm himself a bit before stepping out of his room. Gaius had just come in from treating a bed ridden patient across the city, which Merlin normally would have offered to help with, but he had need some time to himself before his big reveal.  
“How was she?”, Merlin asked, hoping he sounded genuinely concerned and not as frightened as he felt.  
Gaius gave him an odd look, that told Merlin he wasn’t as good an actor as he had hoped, “Just as I suspected, should be up and about within the week.”  
“That’s great!” Ok, Merlin definitely sounded nervous. Change the subject. “I put on some soup.”  
“I see that. You also cleaned up the chamber.” Gaius said looking around at his medicinal supplies. He frowned, “And organized my medicines.”  
Merlin wrung his hands and gave a nervous laugh.  
“Alright, out with it. What have you done this time.” Gaius said sounding more amused than annoyed.  
Merlin’s eyes dropped. “I need to tell you something.” Gaius’ smile fell. He had assumed this was another one of Merlin's "accidents", but from the look on his face he guessed it was something more serious.  
“What is it?” He coaxed, putting down his medicine bag and walking over to Merlin.  
Tears began to fall from Merlin’s eyes. What would Gaius think of him? Would he be disgusted? Would he tell Uther? Surely not, Gaius had protected him this long, but this was so different from magic he couldn’t be sure.  
Merlin looked up at the man who had become so important to him. Gaius put a hand out to touch his shoulder, but Merlin pulled away.  
He dried his tears as best he could and turned to face Gaius.  
“I’m gay.” When Gaius didn’t respond, he added. “I like boys.”  
“My dear boy” Gaius said, pulling him into a hug. Merlin crumpled into his arms and began to sob.  
They stayed like that for several minutes before Merlin calmed down. He pulled away and looked at Gaius with puffy eyes.  
“You’re not mad?” He asked timidly.  
“Mad? My dear boy, what would I be mad about?”  
“I don’t know,” Merlin said wiping his eyes once again, “I was so scared you would hate me. You understood my magic, but I knew you wouldn’t understand this, and I was just so afraid you’d be disgusted by it. Me, I mean.”  
Gaius gave a small chuckle at that.  
Merlin crossed his arms defensively. “Its not funny, I’ve been scared out of my mind about this for months.”  
Gaius nodded, amd seemed to grow more serious.  
“No its not,” He agreed, “I was just surprised that you didn’t think I would understand.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“Merlin, you and I are more alike than you like to think.” Gaius said giving him a pointed look. “Did I ever tell you how me and Geoffrey became such good friends?”


End file.
